MrButterfly
by Chouji's Lover
Summary: Chouji and the stories involving him and his love life. yaoi and probably anything else you can think of at some point or another. Rating for later chapters.
1. Butterfly day

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Why do you dream about me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This dream, why?"

"No, this isn't a dream. It can't be. No, is it? Is it, Shikamaru?"

"You're being troublesome Chouji, not even realizing that this is just a dream."

"…"

* * *

One very weak and badly irritated eye opens. There is light,_ far too much for the morning. I must have slept in rather late._ _The alarm clock._ I turn my head enough to hear and feel a very distinct crack from my neck. My eyes travel the remainder of the distance to the face of the alarm clock which reads 3:03 p.m. _I'm really late. Why hasn't Ino come bounding into my room yet?_

Today I have training with Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, and Kankurou. Apparently, the Hokage has a mission in mind for the five of us and being that aside from my team we don't work together Lady Tsunade decided to have us train as a unit.

_Ino really should have been here by now nagging about my being three hours late for training. Maybe, she saw it wiser to just keep the other boys training with her since she thinks I'm pretty useless anyway. __I would have thought at least Shikamaru, my best friend, would have come looking for me. _

I sit up in bed simultaneously rubbing the restless sleep from my eyes. Suddenly I remember what I had been dreaming of only a moment or so ago. All I needed to remind me was the very stiff length of flesh protruding from my shorts.

_Shikamaru, he's what I was dreaming about just now. Why would I dream about Shika? He's my best friend and I'm straight. Aren't I? _

After assuring my troubled mind that the entire disturbing dream was caused by nothing more than raging fifteen year old hormones, I quickly make my bed. I pop into the shower and just as quickly hop back out. _Just because I have a lot to wash doesn't mean I can't get it over with quickly. _I slide over to my closet and grab up a red shirt and red pants. The only remaining portions of my wardrobe are the large sections of armor, which I with practiced speed have on in a moment, and my forehead protector.

I finish my entire "morning" routine by brushing my teeth and long hair. I grab a few bags of BBQ flavored chips and storm down the hall towards the kitchen. I smell something good cooking. _Even if it's not a regular meal time there is always something cooking and always someone eating in the kitchen. _

"Hi, dad. What smells so good?"

"Good mor-afternoon, Chouji. I'm making some brownies right now. There are some leftovers from this morning if you'd like."

"Sure. I have to eat quickly though. I'm already late for training."

"That reminds me, Ino came by and asked me to be sure that I tell you, how did she say it, "If you get around to it meet them at the training grounds before 5p.m.""

"DAD! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I'm sorry Chouji, but when I went to wake you you had been mumbling in your sleep about loving someone. I assumed you were dreaming about your mother again and I decided to let you dream."

"Oh. I'm sorry, dad. I should have known you'd have had a good reason. Thanks, but I should go. I'll see you later tonight. Bye, dad."

"Bye, Chouji. Train hard!"

_If I run I should be able to get in about an hour of training with everyone. Not the best outcome, but some training is better than none. Ino's going to be upset that I'm so late. She'll probably say something about me being lazy and slow. Ino can be really hurtful sometimes, even if she doesn't realize that she is doing it. _

a/n: so there you have it. a simple set-up for a "plot" and a little sexual tension already. hell the story starts with the sexual tension. so my first story, let me know if i deserve to live or not. I'll update really soon. Not much to do on summer break. Merci, danke, gracias, origato, thanks, and so on. :D

* * *


	2. Yelling, fighting, and more yelling!

Once Chouji arrived at the training grounds out of breath and four hours late:

"Chouji!?!? Why are you late, four hours late?"

"Sor…sor…sorry. I was… sl…sleep…dad…dr…dream."

"Chouji, I'm your best friend and I don't even know what you just said."

"Chouji, you better start making sense or I'm going to start pounding you into the dust! Now why are you late? You know Lady Tsunade instructed us to train together for a mission she needs us to go on tomorrow."

"Oh, shut it Ino! Even I can tell that Chouji needs to catch his breath. Isn't that right, Shikamaru?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Blondie is right. Let him breathe and then I'm sure Chouji will be more than happy to explain."

"Huh…huh…ok. Thanks, Naruto and Shikamaru. I was late because my dad let me sleep in after he heard me dreaming about my mom. When he told me you had come by I ran here as fast as I could, I'm sorry I'm late."

* * *

Upon Ino's storming off to her house because of Chouji's poor performance during training:

"Come on, Chouji. You can come grab some food with us; we're going for bar-be-q."

"Thanks, Shikamaru. You know I love bar-be-q. "

"Hey, Shikamaru Chouji, hurry up! I'm starving."

_Hahaha, sometimes I think Naruto's appetite might even rival my own. _

"So troublesome. Shut up, Naruto! We're coming!"

"Come on slowpoke, you were already late for training. Pick it up!"

…_thanks Naruto. Oh crap, Shikamaru is staring at me. Don't look as sad as I feel. _

"Don't listen to Naruto, Chouji. He's just a dumb blond anyway. What does he know?"

"Hahahahaha. Thanks, Shikamaru. I know he was just kidding."

_That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt all the same. Thank you, Shikamaru. I wonder if you'd be this nice to me if you knew what the dream I had was really about. _

* * *

After arriving at the restaurant:

"So what was it that made you so late tubby?"

_Tubby? Tubby!?!? Kankurou I'm going to-_

"Kankurou, you aren't exactly the thinnest guy around. You shouldn't make fun of Chouji. Especially if it's just because you're older and a "scary" sand puppeteer."

…_Naruto? Why did he defend me? Just a few minutes ago he was making fun of me. Why is he all of a sudden defending me?_

"Hey, not cool. Haven't you pathetic leaf ninja ever heard of respecting your elders? Besides you of all people shouldn't judge, you blond buffoon. You were making fun of him just five minutes ago."

_That's what I'm saying._

"Because I'm his friend! Believe it! He knows I was just playing with him. You're just a bastard! I don't even know why the Old Hag even wanted you to come with us on this mission."

"Naruto, quit being so troublesome! I'm sure the Hokage has a good reason for asking Kankurou to help with this mission. Kankurou, you may be our elder but in this village I hold rank over you. I'm going to be leading this mission and I would prefer you not start any trouble by making fun of my friend or starting a war with the blond buffoon."

"Shikamaru, you bastard, don't call me a blond buffoon too! I just defended your best friend after all."

_This is getting kind of out of hand. This mission isn't going to go over very well if we're all fighting already. Plus when Ino joins us things are just going to get worse. _

"All four of you troublemakers get out of my restaurant!"

"…"

"Oh come on, old man, I'm starving."

"Whatever, this place is a dump anyway."

"Come on, Chouji. I bet Ichiraku won't mind if we get some ramen at his shop."

"Ohhh, I really wanted bar-be-q."

"I'll pay for your ramen, Chouji."

"Ok! Thanks, Shikamaru. Are you sure you have enough money?"

"Yeah, I always carry a lot of extra cash just in case you get hungry. In fact, come on Naruto you can come to Ichiraku's with us. I'll pay for you too."

With very watery anime style tearing eyes Naruto squeaks out thanks. Kankurou's stomach growls very loudly from obvious lack of food.

"Well are you coming then, Kankurou? I should have enough money for all of us."

Looking at his quite large best friend, the knucklehead with a black hole for a stomach, and the sand puppeteer with nearly as big a waist as Chouji-Shikamaru reconsiders his claim.

"Maybe, I'll have to stop by my house first."

* * *

a/n: Woo! told you i'd update. I like this story. i'm sure you want smutty-smut-smut but you'll have to wait (Sorry!). the stories not just about the smut! I like telling a story, thank you. So review! Let me know how to improve it (characterization, vocabulary-characters and my own, spelling, anything you see!). I'll update shortly. Grazi! :D


	3. Tension makes the Ninja World go around

"Thanks, Old Man. I'll be back by right when we get home from our mission!"

"You're my best customer, Naruto. So you better come back soon, alright?"

"I'll be back real soon, Believe It!"

"Hey, Dunce cap, what if you don't come home from tomorrow's mission?"

"Kankurou, what did I tell you about starting a fight?"

"Yeah you dumb ass! You shouldn't start fights you can't win. Besides you'd be the one who wouldn't end up coming home with us!"

"You little shit! I should kill you right here, right now!"

"SHUT UP, the both of you stop fighting!"

_Did I just say that? Oh no. Now they're going to fight with me._

"…"

"Alright big guy, I'll lay off the blond baboon."

"Yeah and I'll-wait what? I should-umm I mean that I'll stop making a fuss."

"Great job, Chouji. They were being really troublesome. Well, the sun has already set and it's getting to be late, so we should all head home. Remember to not be late in the morning and we are meeting at the East Gate, instead."

"Good. It's easier to get to the East Gate from my room in the Hokage's Mansion than any other gate. I'll be there. See you leaf losers later."

"Grrr; I'll see you guys tomorrow then. I need to get home and pack; I'm so excited I might not even be able to sleep."

Both Kankurou and Naruto jump onto rooftops simultaneously and with one final wave of goodbye the two ninjas are gone.

"Shikamaru won't Ino need to know that we are meeting at the East Gate tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I know she does. I was planning on taking the long way home; I can let Ino know about the change for tomorrow and I don't have to get home any earlier than necessary."

"Oh, ok, do you want some company? I can walk with you."

"Thanks, Chouji, but you live in the opposite direction. There's no point in you walking all the way around the village. I'll be fine, Chou."

"Well…ok. I'll let you be all alone; walking around the village at night without your friend with you."

"Chouji, would you like to walk with me?"

"I'd love to, Shika."

* * *

While the two best friends walked home from Ino's house:

"It's really nice out tonight, isn't it, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, Chouji, it is. It really is beautiful out here."

As Chouji turns to look at Shikamaru, Chouji catches Shikamaru staring at him. Shikamaru quickly turns his gaze to a far off sign which is quite illegible in the darkness of the night.

_Was Shika staring at me? No. He was probably just thinking and happened to have been looking at me when he started. I wish I could tell you that the only reason I wanted to come along was to just be around you a little longer Shika. If I ever could tell you, if I was ever strong enough to admit the truth, would you still be my friend? Would you actually share my feelings? Would you hate me for thinking such thoughts about you? Would you be disgusted by my new found feelings for you? What am I saying!?!? I had one dream about him and suddenly that means that I lo…_

"Hey, Chouji are you ok? You were staring a hole through something off in the distance. What's wrong?"

"Sorry, Shika. It was nothing. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what? Maybe I can help with whatever it is."

"It was nothing really just one of those annoying passing thoughts."

"Well, tell me what it was. There isn't anything else to do or talk about while we walk so just tell me already. Quit being troublesome, Chou."

"Shikamaru, who do you…, never mind, like I said it was nothing."

"Just ask me, Chou."

"Who do you like, Shika?"

"Well, I like my friends. There's you, Ino even if she's troublesome, Naruto because he's got some weird power to make you be his friend, Temari because she helped out so much with the Sasuke mission…"

"You know what I really meant, Shikamaru. Who do you LIKE?"

"Chouji, why do you want to know something like that?"

"We know almost everything about each other. But I don't know who you like; we never talk about that stuff. You don't have to answer. It was just a thought and you told me to tell you."

"I don't really know. I don't usually talk about that because it isn't usually on my mind. I haven't really found the right girl yet. All the girls we know are way too troublesome. Is that a good enough answer?"

_He said "the right GIRL..." Shika's so consumed by his thinking all the time he probably doesn't ever even think about something as dumb as liking someone. _

"Yeah, that was fine."

"So, can I ask you a question, Chouji?"

"Anything, you know that, Shika."

"Who do you like? The way you were staring before told me you were thinking about something important and with the topic of the question you asked it's easy enough to conclude you were thinking about your feelings for someone."

_Damn that genius mind of yours! Should I just tell him? But what if he hates me; I can't have my best friend hate me. _

"Well, I like…"

"There you are! I went to look at both your houses and neither of you had managed to get home yet."

"Kankurou, what's going on? Why do you need us?"

_Oh, thank you for showing up when you did, Kankurou. I would give you the biggest hug right now if it wasn't for the fact that that would be weird._

"Your Hokage asked me to tell you that the mission has been bumped up; we are leaving in an hour. "

"What!?!? No. For what possible reason could she make such a rash decision? We haven't even been briefed on the mission yet. This is so troublesome."

"She didn't tell me anything other than to find you two and let you know. The East Gate in an hour."

"Chouji, I need you to head home and get packed. I need you to meet me at the Hokage's Mansion in twenty minutes. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, Shikamaru."

"Kankurou, have you told Ino and Naruto?"

"Ino is getting ready as you three are speaking. Naruto is as usual still asleep after being woken by Kankurou."

"Kakashi, what are you doing here? This is becoming more and more troublesome."

"I'm going with your team; under the Hokage's orders."

_Not Good. _

* * *

a/n: Decided to add drama! Drama's always good for a story. Slowly figuring out how I like to write. Please let me know if there are any problems with anything at all. Next time: THE MISSION BEGINS!!! Lots and lots of drama after that. Plus we will finally be getting to the smut-smut! I'm so excited. I've never written smutty gooey stuff like this. I've only ever written rumors about people at school. Woo! Again, review and thanks a ton.


	4. The Mission Starts:Formation 6in1 Cell

"Lady Hokage, I have to insist we hold off on the mission. I can't properly lead my team under these conditions. Chouji and I haven't even slept. Ino, Naruto, and Kankurou are still groggy from lack of sleep. I have yet to be informed about our mission. I have no idea what the best strategy would be for moving through the night so suddenly. Most unusual is the sudden addition of Kakashi Hatake to my team. Please, can't the mission wait at least until morning?"

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru. If the mission could wait, I wouldn't have summoned your team so abruptly. However, we have obtained new information that requires more urgency for this mission than we had originally believed. It seems this mission is time sensitive. Due to the fact that you are all so ill prepared I made the decision to have Kakashi join your team. I will personally brief you on the circumstances of this mission while we make our way to the Eastern Gate. Now let's move."

* * *

At the East Gate: Chouji, Ino, Naruto, and Kankurou are all waiting for the arrival of Shikamaru, Kakashi, and the Hokage herself.

_This can't be a good thing. If the Hokage would make us leave so quickly and make the decision to add Kakashi to our team things must have become very serious with the mission. I'm sure it's not just a regular B-rank mission anymore. _

"So I need your team to end this immediately."

"Lady, please this is too much to ask of my team. Maybe a team of Jonins, but not every member here is a Jonin. I beg you, please remove, Chouji and Ino from this mission."

"I know you want to protect your teammates especially after what happened to Chouji on the last mission you led, however, I have determined you will need their particular abilities for this mission and you WILL take them."

"…"

"Now I believe you have a team to inform. Get moving, Shikamaru, time is ticking away."

With that Tsunade turns and walks away. Shikamaru is left with very confused and worried looks from his four teammates. Kakashi took a seat and pulled out some new series of books that were equally as perverted as Jiraiya's own works.

"First, let me start by saying I begged the Hokage to let us hold off until morning to head out, but as I'm about to inform you we don't have time to wait. So I think it's important-"

"Why did you do that Shikamaru?"

"Uh, do what Chouji?"

"Why did you try to get Ino and I pulled from this mission?"

"I did it because this mission is too dangerous."

"You're lying, isn't he Chouji?"

"Ino's right. Why don't you tell us?"

"I did it to protect you; I don't want the two of you hurt. Naruto is tough, too tough to be taken down, Kankurou is a Jonin in his village, and Kakashi is one in our village. The two of you are not skilled enough for me to be willing to risk your lives on this mission."

"…"

"Now that we have all the stupid questions out of the way can we get back to the mission?"

"…"

"Good. Tsunade has informed me that we are to hunt down a team of highly skilled ninjas who obtained a lost relic from years past. She couldn't tell me exactly what the object is capable of, but she did inform me that within 36 hours its abilities will peak unless properly tended to. Our job is basically-fight the bad guys, get the object, and return the object to the village-before 36 hours are up. Does anyone have questions?"

"Why the sudden bump up? And why didn't we head out sooner? I mean I was sleeping!"

_Funny since Naruto was originally saying he wouldn't even sleep he was so excited._

"Apparently our mission was originally to escort it to the village from the dig site, however the ninjas have ruined that plan and we must now put a rush on retrieving the object and getting it back here."

"Shikamaru, I think it's time you get all your troops in formation and we head out. The longer we're here the further away it's getting and the longer it'll take to get it back here."

"Kakashi has a point. Time is an important factor. That is why; while we were speaking I decided we will move in two teams of three."

"Shikamaru, I realize for this mission you are leading, however I have to advise you not split our forces like that-"

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but this is the best plan. Team one will be as follows: Leading-Kakashi with your sharingan and heightened Jonin senses, Center-myself in order to better instruct our movements, and Caboose-Kankurou with your multiple puppets your best suited in case we come across too many ninjas for the three of us to handle."

"HEY, WHAT!?!?!? I should be on team one! I can make enough clones to tie up his stupid puppets for weeks! Believe It!"

"Exactly Naruto, you don't understand the concepts of stealth and following orders. You are too much of a hassle to watch out for."

"But-"

"No buts Naruto. Team two will be a relay style set up back to the village. The three of you will be spread out at intervals averaging 520 kilometers. Furthest from the village is Naruto, you'll sprint the 750 kilometers through the woods back to the clearing where, Ino is waiting to make the 600 kilometer dash back to the village gates at which, Chouji is waiting to make the final 200 kilometers to the Hokage's Tower. Where-"

"What? Why am I last, Shikamaru? And Naruto has to run 750 while I only make 200? That's not very fair. If you're aiming to get the relic back as quickly as possible, wouldn't it be better to spread us out evenly so no one person slows down from fatigue?"

"Normally you'd be right Chouji, but Naruto can run that easily with hardly any drain. Ino I would prefer to have hit the field as the flora there are likely to be unique and may present a problem for anyone other than her. You, Chouji are best placed here near the village. You won't have to leave the gates really. In 24 hours you could just come back here and start waiting then."

"Shikamaru! You aren't worried about fatigue or even that I'm slower than Ino and Naruto! I could understand if that was the reason you're doing all of this, but you're just leaving me here in the village because you're worried that something like the last time will happen."

"Chouji this has nothing to do with protecting you. It's like you said, you're the slowest out of the three of you. I didn't want to offend you and say that's why you had so little to do, but-"

"Shikamaru, stop protecting Chouji. Everyone here can see that is the only thing on your mind. We all are ninja and as such risk our lives every time we go on a mission. You can't expect Chouji to sit by and have you "protect him" just because you can't stand the idea of him being hurt."

"…"

_Well Shikamaru? What are you going to do? No matter what you say, I won't stay behind and just wait for the rest of you to do all the work. _

"Alright, then we will all move together. We will move using Formation 6-in-1 Cell, so named because we are 6 who will move as 1 creature perfectly designed to carry out our task and get home unharmed. Leading is Kakashi, then Kankurou, Ino, me, Chouji, and Naruto. Any other problems?"

"Why are we set up like this?"

"I've already explained Kakashi and Kankurou's importance. You, Ino are next for the reason I stated earlier, you're knowledge of flora we are sure to come across. I follow you so that I can easily receive information and hand out instructions. Chouji is behind me because I need his power house strength ready to jump in and fight if needed. Naruto is last, so that any attempts to break our formation from behind won't get any further than Naruto. I'm counting on you to keep everyone safe Naruto. Now then Let's Move Out!"

* * *

a/n: there ya go. updated finally. thanks to hyperemoninja who reminded me that this story was even here. hope ya like it. i promise actual actioney stuff happens next time and i decided the smut-smut will wait a little longer. Bon Soir! ^_^ REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FAV (or I won't know you love me.)


End file.
